


Ballerina

by wariiina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ballet, F/M, Passion, Romance Novel, Sexual Content, Vaganova Academy of Ballet
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wariiina/pseuds/wariiina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida del Comandante Erwin Smith trascurre de manera monótona, maquinando lo que hasta la fecha es la misión más importante para la humanidad, la retoma del muro María. Sin embrago, es cuando conoce a una hermosa bailarina de ballet, que su vida da un giro inesperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballerina

**1**

 

—Todo es un caos, Smith ¡Un caos! —exclamó irritado el Comandante Dot Pixis.

Era temprano por la mañana y el Comandante Pixis se paseaba a grandes zancadas por el cuartel militar de Hermina. Bramaba órdenes y gruñía de cuanto pudiese. El Comandante Erwin Smith, quien le seguía a un costado, estaba seguro de nuca haberle visto tan molesto ni tan activo, puesto que bien se le conocía al hombre calvo de ojos arrugados de ser un relajado bonachón inseparable de su licorera. Pero para desgracia de Dot Pixis, las cosas habían cambiado.

Desde hacía aproximadamente un mes, la reina Historia Reiss había asumido el puesto de soberana monarca trayendo consigo nuevas reglas y planes para la humanidad. Uno de esos planes consistía en la retoma del muro María. La estrategia se basaba en que, la Legión de Reconocimiento y los Garrison(Tropas estacionarias), saldrían de los muros a reconquistar territorio perdido. Para ello, los soldados de los Garrison debían pasar por un arduo entrenamiento en el castillo de la Legión de Reconocimiento, asunto que tenía ocupado a Pixis 24/7. El hombre debía trasladarse de distrito en distrito, organizar a sus hombres y mandarlos a dicho entrenamiento. —Y dime, Smith ¿Por qué no mandan a esos haraganes de la Policía Militar ¿eh? Renegaba Pixis en vano pues las órdenes habían sido dadas y no habría más que acatarlas.

Una vez caída la tarde y terminados los pendientes en el cuartel, los Comandantes salieron a tomarse un respiro por las calles de Hermina. 

—¿Cómo están sus hombres? —preguntó Pixis, visiblemente más relajado, sus manos entrelazadas en la espalda mientras caminaba.

—Vivos —respondió Erwin. Pixis soltó una risilla.

—Para la Legión de Reconocimiento eso debe ser suficiente ¿no es así, Smith?  
Pixis reconocía con pesar que el destino que le esperaba a sus hombres sería el mismo que el de la Legión de Reconocimiento, o sea devastador.

Hermina era un distrito próspero y económicamente estable. Exhibía una magnífica arquitectura fastuosa e imponente, con numerosas esculturas, teatros y plazas por doquier. Las campanas repicaron en lo alto de una iglesia.

—6 en punto —anunció Pixis mirando hacia el reloj. —Hora feliz ¿no es así, Smith? Un par de bebidas antes de la cena, tal vez una función de teatro y después un cigarrillo o tres; un lugar civilizado para gente civilizada. Sacudió la cabeza y resopló.  
Erwin le miraba por el rabillo del ojo —Debió haber nacido antes, Comandante Pixis.  
Pixis bufó —¡Já! ¿Y perderme de todo esto? —dijo con ironía —¡Ni por mil botellas de licor!

Dot Pixis era un hombre capaz de estar en todo sitio a todo momento. Conocía cada recoveco de los 12 distritos como la palma de su mano, o más bien, como la licorera de su bolsillo. En su recorrido por Hemina, se encargaba ocasionalmente de señalar algún monumento o sitio de interés. Condujo a Smith hasta las puertas de un gran edificio de color crema. Era enorme y de gres plantas, le adornaban columnas blancas y muchas de ventanas. En su interior todo era impecable y armonioso, incluso se podía distinguir la melodía de un piano a lo lejos.

Pixis parloteaba sin cesar. Era difícil seguirle el hilo de la conversación, sobre todo cuando mezclaba su vida personal, la de sus soldados y la política. El Comandante Erwin le seguía mas no sabía qué era lo que hacían en ese lugar. Subieron a la segunda planta y en los pasillos se hallaban varias aulas muy amplias, tenían un gran espejo de suelo a techo y barras alrededor. Aquel sitio daba un aire de ensueño. La melodía de piano se escuchaba con mayor claridad, además, una voz femenina le acompañaba. _"Un, deux, trois… doucement…"_

Pixis calló y se detuvo a unos pasos del aula. Se inclinó para cuchichiar algo: —Smith, tendrá que disculparme pero tengo una cita con una doncella. Seguido le guiñó un ojo y se fue al aula. Erwin frunció el entrecejo. Miró a Pixis asomarse por la ventana y agitar una mano significando que saludaba a alguien.

La música y la voz cesaron y la puerta del aula se abrió. Una veintena de diminutas criaturas salieron corriendo por el pasillo. Todas vestían idénticas leotardos y medias rosas. Erwin, enorme de tamaño en comparación, se sintió como un titán. A pasitos apresurados las niñas bajaron por las escaleras hasta desaparecer.

Pixis sostenía en brazos a una de esas criaturas. Conversaba con una mujer muy elegante de ropajes negros, parecía ser la institutriz. La dama dio un pellizco a la mejilla de la niña y rio antes de despedirse.

—Ella es mi doncella —dijo Pixis una vez al lado de Erwin—, Irina. Erwin asintió con una ligera sonrisa, la pequeña ruborizó y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Pixis. Era una dulzura. Erwin se preguntó en qué momento Pixis había traído al mundo a aquella criatura y éste, como adivinándole el pensamiento se apresuró a decir: —No, no, no es mía Smith, es de mi hermana. Sucede que son pocas las veces que les visito, así que aquí me tienes — encogió los hombros.

La pequeña Irina bajó de los brazos de su tío y tiró de su chaqueta, le apresuró por el pasillo escaleras abajo. Erwin les siguió por detrás, pero una nueva horda de alumnas apresuradas le bloquearon el camino. Eran muy distintas a las previas y mayores. al menos una docena de esbeltas y largas figuras vestidas con medias blancas, leotardos y falditas de gasa negros entraban al aula. Parecían sacadas de una pintura de Degas.

Y entonces, ante los ojos de Erwin, apareció ella.

Una chica rezagada del resto, caminaba con la mirada agachada, anudaba con ambas manos un listón blanco en su perfecto chongo. Era hermosa.

La jovencita sin fijarse en su andar chocó contra el Comandante Smith. —¡Ay, lo siento! —dijo alzando la vista con sus ojos muy abiertos. Erwin la miró y enmudeció. Era una lindura, con una cara por la que cualquier hombre se dejaría matar. Ella movió la boca ofreciendo una disculpa, pero las palabras no llegaban a los oídos de Erwin. La chica entonces sonrío y se fue corriendo hasta su aula. Antes de entrar, el listón blanco en sus cabellos se deslizó y cayó al suelo.

Erwin vio aquel listón y se fue a recogerlo. Echó un vistazo al aula, la clase había comenzado. El piano sonó nuevamente y las jóvenes bailarinas se movieron en sincronía y con naturalidad. Los ojos de Erwin buscaban a la chica del listón entre el resto hasta que la encontraron. Al fondo sujetando la barra se encontraba ella. Esbelta y grácil, se movía como si acariciara el aire, su cuello y hombros desnudos eran exquisitos y sus piernas cubiertas con las mallas blancas parecían labradas en mármol. Era estupenda, una bella representante de la juventud. Erwin sintió un inexplicable pinchazo en sus entrañas. La contempló cuanto más pudo, como si de inmortalizarla en su memoria se tratara, pero su fascinación fue interrumpida por la severa mirada de la institutriz. Erwin entonces tuvo que marcharse con listón en mano.

La pequeña Irina corría por el patio del recinto, saltaba y daba giros de ballet. Pixis mientras le comentaba a Erwin que cenaría con su hermana y su cuñado. Erwin escuchaba más su cabeza permanecía en aquella aula. Pixis, sabía de antemano que el Comandante Smith era un hombre solitario, así que decidió invitarlo para que les acompañase, pero Erwin rechazó la invitación, se justificó con que tenía que volver al hotel y escribir a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Pixis negó con una sonrisa y se marchó con la pequeña Irina.

Erwin Smith dio un último vistazo a aquel recinto. Extrajo el listón blanco y lo contempló en su mano. Suprimió el deseo de subir y entregarlo a su dueña, en su lugar decidió atesorarlo. Lo enrolló y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pecho, entre las alas de la libertad y su corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> Edgar Degas fue un pintor francés. Dedicó más de la mitad de sus obras al arte de la danza.


End file.
